Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown
Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown is the twenty-eighth special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on March 20, 1985. Plot Snoopy is guarding Peppermint Patty's house, while her father is away, because she is afraid a robber will come. However, Snoopy gets sidetracked when he sees two eyes peeking from in a bush. Snoopy follows the beautiful eyes and disappears into the night. Peppermint Patty gets worried, since there is no guard dog, and calls Charlie Brown to take over Snoopy's guard dog duties. When Charlie Brown comes, Peppermint Patty sticks a bone in his mouth and leaves him sitting on the porch howling. .]] Soon afterwards, Snoopy returns and it is revealed that the eyes in the bush belonged to a beautiful dog named Genevieve. Through the medium of a letter to his brother Spike, Snoopy announces that he is getting married to Genevieve. This comes as a great shock to Charlie Brown and his friends. Snoopy wants his brother Spike to be the "best beagle" (best man) at his wedding, resulting in Spike needing to travel a long way from Needles, California. Spike tries to earn money for the journey by competing in a dog race, only to be disqualified for being a beagle and not a greyhound. Charlie Brown takes Snoopy shopping so they can get ready for the wedding. He buys them both tuxedos. Snoopy is at first excited, but soon grows nervous at the prospect of marriage, acting miserable at his own bachelor party and even breaking down into tears hours before the wedding. Charlie Brown actually has to force him to come to the ceremony. At the ceremony, everything is in order. Sally sings a song for Snoopy and Genevieve. However, when the bride is late, everyone begins to get anxious. Charlie Brown gets upset, and tells Spike to find out what is going on. Lucy soon arrives with good news and bad news. She says that the good news is that they have prepared a great party. She adds that the bad news is that the bride-to-be has just run off with a golden retriever. Snoopy is heartbroken at first, and then the gang says "What about my...". Snoopy soon lightens up at the prospect of remaining a bachelor, and enjoys salad with Woodstock. Spike returns home to his residence, a gigantic hollowed-out cactus with electricity and modern amenities. The program ends with Spike enjoying part of the wedding cake by himself. Notes *This special is based on a storyline which originally ran in the comic strip between July 25 and August 30, 1977. However, in the strip, Genevieve is never seen, and she runs off with Spike then a coyote, instead of a Golden Retriever. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program. Voice cast *Brett Johnson – Charlie Brown *Stacy Ferguson – Sally Brown/Violet *Gini Holtzman – Peppermint Patty *Keri Houlihan – Marcie *Heather Stoneman – Lucy van Pelt *Jeremy Schoenberg – Linus van Pelt *Danny Colby – Schroeder *Carl Steven – "Pig-Pen"/Franklin *Dawnn D. Leary – Sally Brown (singing voice) *Bill Melendez – Snoopy/Spike/Woodstock Gallery Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 1.jpg|"Where is he, Chuck? Where is he?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 2.jpg|"Chuck?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 3.jpg|"Chuck?!" 5872871 orig.jpg|Charlie falls asleep on Patty Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 4.jpg|"...?" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 5.jpg|"Chuck, wake up!" Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 6.jpg|Don't cry, Sally. Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown 7.jpg|Sally crying 3735284.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-19-18h35m48s135.png 7348891.jpg e77100c98bd9799b7f517bc496e1c425.jpg snoopygetmarried.jpg snoopyweddingday.jpg GenevieveAndSnoopy.png 89d21cbc341b04d9ba866e0220303c97.jpg snoopy and girlfriend.jpg snoopy guard dog.png snoopyinlove.jpg spikeweddingcake.jpg sallysnoopywedding.jpg External links * [[IMDB:tt0174220|''Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.]] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28575-Snoopys-Getting-Married-Charlie-Bro Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/snoopys-getting-married-charlie-brown-v45357 Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Peanuts#Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (1985)|Quotations from Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown on Wikiquote.]] es:Snoopy se casa, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:1985 Category:TV specials featuring Spike Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Sally Brown Category:TV specials featuring Woodstock Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:TV specials featuring Marcie Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Violet Gray Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring "Pig-Pen" Category:TV specials featuring Franklin Category:Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown